


The Sun

by Slytherlight



Series: Tales of Westeros - GoT collection [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 05:33:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10938024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherlight/pseuds/Slytherlight
Summary: A quick take on Elia's departure from Dorne





	The Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Published on my Tumblr.  
> Character belongs to GRRM.  
> A Grey's Anatomy line has been used.

It wasn’t a sunny day when Elia learned about her engagement to Prince Rhaegar. It was rare enough to have such a weather in Dorne which made the day even more memorable for Elia to remember.  
Of course she knew it would come but that didn’t stop her from running away for two full day with Oberyn after she learned the news.

Girls from all over Westeros would have been overjoyed to be betrothed to the Prince. To be a princess. But Elia was smart. Elia was already a princess. 

She didn’t cry. She didn’t plead. She didn’t shout. She just went away and returned her fate accepted.

« Hold your head high. He’s not the sun. You are. » were the last words she heard from Doran upon her departure. The last he would ever tell her.

And it rained. If you could call the so little drop of water that fell on the sand rain. She didn’t even feel them when the horses took North.

She was the Sun. She didn’t cry. It was the sky that cried for her that day and all the days that came after.


End file.
